Traditional Ferris wheels require a large ground area due to the size and required configuration of the support structure once they are built taller than 15 to 30 meters (50 or 100 feet). This required structure has prevented erection of tall Ferris wheels for use as viewing wheels in areas having limited space.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.